The first AIM of this project is to combine clinical trials course work with a research practicum for the MRSDA candidate in an NINR-funded dementia caregiver intervention study. Three training objectives are proposed so the candidate will be able to: (1) develop advanced skills necessary for assessment of cognitive and behavioral changes in dementia patients; (2) develop advanced expertise in teaching caregivers dementia behavioral management skills; and (3) become proficient in designing and monitoring scientifically-sound clinical trials. The second AIM of the project is to compare dementia patient and caregiver outcomes form telephone-based caregiver support and skill training with those from a home visit-based support and skill training group and supportive contact comparison group. Findings from a preliminary study indicate that telephone-based support and skill training can significantly reduce dementia caregivers depression and increase their sense of social support and life satisfaction. Sixty- three caregivers (78 with over sampling) of patients with dementia will be recruited; at least 25 percent will be African-American. Dementia patient-caregiver dyads will be stratified on caregiver race and randomly assigned into one of three groups. Group 1 caregivers will receive 12 weekly, telephone-based contacts for support and skill training in managing dementia behaviors; Group 2 caregivers will receive support and skill training delivered in 12 weekly, home visit-based contacts; and Group 3 (comparison) caregivers will receive 12 weekly supportive phone calls. Outcome measures will include: caregiver burden, depression and life satisfaction, as well as behavioral changes in the dementia patient. Grous will be assessed at pre-intervention (T1); at the conclusion of the intervention (T2); and 3 months post- intervention (T3). The proposed project is designed to provide an empirical data base on caregiver and dementia patient outcomes when telephone-based care is used as the exclusive treatment modality.